Kill and Run
by BixXaa
Summary: Based on the song Kill and Run by Sia Furler. GLaDOS find Cave Johnson inside a corrupt core and a memory rush hit her.


**A/N: Hi! What's up? :)) I'm here with a new story which is a songfic. 'Kill and Run' by Sia Furler. And I'm sure I made some grammatical mistakes, so sorry for my english. Enjoy! ;) :D**

Kill and Run

_"If we can store music on a compact disc, why can't we store a man's intelligence and personality on one? So I have the engineers figuring that out now. Brain Mapping. Artificial Intelligence. We should have been working on it thirty years I guess it's too late for should haves and what ifs. I will say this - and I'm gonna say it on tape so everybody hears it a hundred times a day: if I die before you people can pour me into a computer, I want Caroline to run this place. Now... She'll argue. She'll say she can't. She's modest like that. But you make her just like you'd treat me. Hell, put her in my computer. I don't care. Just make sure she's taken care of. Allright, test's over. You can head on back to your desk."_

GLaDOS stopped the record. She had listened it enough time. But when she listened it she got a strange feeling. And it's bothered her. Very much.

Caroline. Her old name. When she was a human. When she had not been a crazy computer. She missed her old life. Of course, she loved her new power, her highness...but when she remembered, who was her, she missed him so much.

On her chamber's floor was a small corrupt core. It's optic was closed and it was dirty. GLaDOS looked at it and she got that strange feeling when she began to remember...

"Hell, put her in my computer. I don't care. Just make sure she's taken care of. Allright, test's over. You can head on back to your desk." Cave Johnson turned off the microphone. Behind him, Caroline stood with a pale white face.

"Mister Johnson..."she couldn't began to speak. "I don't want this..."

"Yes, you want." Johnson stayed calm but Caroline was still nervous.

"But... Sir, listen to me, I DO NOT WANT THIS!" cried Caroline. But he was cold like ice. She had to do it. He wanted to torture her...

That night, she couldn't fall asleep. She needed to think. Obey equaled torture. Escape equaled death. She got an slept with him always. He was snoring and she began to watch him and sang quietly.

_"Watching the sequence of sounds coming out of your mouth,_  
_But the snore is too loud._  
_Follow the hands as they move,_  
_Trying to make out your mould,_  
_But your brain doesn't want to..."_

She touched him and at the same time she pulled out a revolver under her pillow. She had to do woke up and looked at her sleepy.

"What's wrong Caroline? Do you have any problem with Chell?" Caroline shook her head.

"I can get no sleep. So I am singing quietly."

_"_Caroline, it's 1:36 am! Don't be ridiculous. Tomorrow is a big day, you will be an AI." The woman smiled and continued her song_._

"_I, who's adored, silent call_  
_For you..._  
_What have I done to you?"_

Cave noticed the revolver when she was pulling out slowly. He jumped up and tried to escape...

_"Kill and run,_  
_Kill and run,_  
_I'm one, off the dirty guns._  
_Kill and run,_  
_Kill and run,_  
_A bullet through your heart."_

It was too late for him. A bullet went through his heart. Caroline stood above him and watched him.

_"Interpret your eyes as they die,_  
_'Should I die should I now?'_  
_Your poor lashes blow._  
_We've done of sanctuary laugh,_  
_You cry all over,_  
_An innocent call."_

Suddenly, she heard the shouts of the guards. Cave Johnson had died and she had to escape but she couldn't. The guards caught her.

GLaDOS was silent. Yes, she killed him. Before she became a machine. She stared that little core.

_'They might save him'_she thought and turned on the core.

It opened its eyes and looked around. It suddenly noticed GLaDOS' gaze.

"Greetings, friend. It's Cave Johnson, CEO of Aperture Science." the little core said cheerly and she became nervous again."That's right! It's really me. My entire living consciousness, for all eternity, inside a machine."so they saved his life..."Alone. On a dirty floor. In an abandoned room. At the bottom of a life is torture, please kill me."

GLaDOS was silent. He was REALLY him. Intresting. She liked his punishment but she felt pity for him. Poor unfortune soul...

_"I, who's adored, silent call_  
_For you_  
_What have I done to you?"_

"Hold on. Is that you, Caroline?"his optic wided.

"We don't have time for this..."

"Yes, you are! You were my assistant! The heart and soul of Aperture Science! You don't remember?"

"Yes SIR, Mister Johnson! I'll have that report on your desk by four-thirty! " an emotional rush hit her. But she quickly became herself again."What. In the hell. Was THAT." said on her normal voice which was filled with horror.'_Oh, yes. My old personality.'_she thought.

"See the science boys invented me a machine to house my consciousness in. But that sounded DANGEROUS, so I volunteered you to go first. Like a food taster, except with your soul!" he chuckled and she felt anger."Guess they must've found a use for you after all. Oh! Which reminds me. I do need you to kill me."

"No, Mister Johnson, I DON'T DO IT."he did it to her. GLaDOS was furious.

"Come on, be a sport and kill me. All you gotta do is pick me up." GLaDOS was silent"Plug's in the back of me. Give me a good pull, it should pop right out. "

"Okay, sure" she sighed but Cave didn't hear her.

"Now, before you say no, I want you to remember that I've lived a full life. Also, if this helps seal the deal, livin' in a computer this long's made me crazy. That's right: I am insane-"

"I say I'll do it."

"Wait. I suppose tellin' you I'm not in my right mind could sway you to not unplugging me. Let me round back on the important parts: in a computer. Ceaseless torture. Monster in the eyes of god. So why don't you get on over here and unplug ol' Cave." blabbed the core.

"Mister Johnson? You need to shut up" said while she was unplugging him. It was not easly but finally she managed it.

"Ho ho! I can feel myself shuttin' down. Man, this is excitin'."

_"Kill and run,_  
_Kill and run,_  
_I'm one, off the dirty guns._  
_Kill and run,_  
_Kill and run,_  
_A bullet through your heart ."_

"Oh! Room's gettin' dark. That's a good sign."

_"Kill and run,_  
_Kill and run,_  
_I'm one, off the dirty guns._  
_Kill and run,_  
_Kill and run,_  
_A bullet through your heart."_

"I'm commin' for you Caroline."

"Goodbye, sir. May whatever tests await you on the other side either support or disprove your hypotheses."said GLaDOS quietly.

"Thank you, Caroline!" he was happy. His optic was getting darker.

"I'd... appreciate it... if we never... EVER talked about that... ever again." she was depressed. She loved him. In the past. Yes, she killed him too but she didn't want to do it that time.

"Alright! Too much jawin', not enough dyin'. Here I go! Ah." He was dead and GLaDOS was speechless.

Once, she killed him because she tried to save her life but now... It was different. She didn't blame him. She still loved him even through he broke her heart and tortured her. And tore her to pieces. And put every piece into a computer.

"Kill and run."smiled GLaDOS. It was Chell's style, not hers. She wouldn't run. This was one of their differences between them. After Cave Johnson's death that stange feeling stopped. She was happy and glad again


End file.
